


The Super F***

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Night time role playing.





	The Super F***

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He woke to the feel of something thick and hard sliding between his ass cheeks. The sensitive spot behind his balls was stroked with each movement. His balls bumped by the thick head. A wet mouth covered the bump on the back of his head and sucked – hard. A hand pinched his nipple. 

 

He moaned and his dick began to harden. The slick slide continued and he could feel the bruise forming on the back of his head. Then the wet mouth moved down and began to suck on his throat. A big hand moved down to squeeze his dick firmly. 

 

The man behind him shifted and the thick head pressed against his hole. 

 

"Wait. Stop."

 

"Hush, now."

 

Another shift and the head pushed inside him. 

 

"Don't."

 

A thrust was his only answer and the long hard cock was inside him. He gasped at the burn, losing his hard-on. The man behind him stayed still but began to suck on the bump again. He twisted, trying to pull away from the invasion. 

 

"Let me go!" 

 

The arm that was wrapped around him was like steel, holding him in place. 

 

"Don't fight me. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

 

The mouth went back to work on his throat. For a time that was the only movement, the wet juicy sounds of sucking filled the room. His body relaxed around the intrusion. Then the thrusting began. 

 

Deep hard thrusts filled and empted his ass as his dick began to get interested again. But part of him still resisted. He struggled until he was rolled over onto his stomach. Strong hands held his wrists and the thrusts became faster.

 

"Take it. Take Superman's dick. Take the super cock. You know you've always wanted a super fuck."

 

Lex moaned as the crown of the cock rubbed against his prostate with each snap of the strong hips. His head was kissed and licked until he was sure that he'd need a hat the next day to cover the bruises. The rhythm soon became jerky, with hesitations when the heavy balls smacked his ass. 

 

"Take me, take my dick."

 

Lex rocked as the thrusts became more intense. The kisses stopped, all he heard was the harsh panting next to his ear and the sound of two slick bodies colliding. He let out a whimper of need. 

 

A final hard jab rocked the whole bed. He could feel the heat as the cock inside him twitched and emptied. Then he was covered for a couple of minutes as the alien attempted to breathe once more. 

 

He was startled when they rolled over. His gasp turned into a sigh as his dick was stroked. Between the pressure of the huge rod still up his ass, and the knowledgeable hands he didn't last long. He came, violently, his brain shutting down. 

 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a hand covered with come rising past him. Turning his head he watched as his come was licked up. The legs he was resting on spread, letting his lower body drop between them, keeping the dick lodged firmly inside him. 

 

"As soon as I recover, we're doing that again." The hoarse voice whispered to him. 

 

He shook his head. Then a chuckle broke free. 

 

"What?"

 

"Super cock? Super fuck? Have you been watching porn again, Clark?"

 

He felt the smile against the side of his face, then the soft kiss. "Hey Superman gets propositioned a lot. And that's only a sample of the kinds of things they say."

 

"Really?" 

 

It was Clark's turn to chuckle at the possessive tone of the President's voice. He placed another soft kiss on the cheek of his lover. "Nothing for the President to worry about. I happen to know that Superman is a one man alien."

 

"Best not forget that. I have it on good authority that a large amount of kryptonite is stored in a vault at a big old transplanted mansion in Kansas."

 

"Guess Superman better be careful who he pisses off then."

 

"Don't you forget it, farm boy."

 

Clark nuzzled Lex's head, while wrapping his arms around him. He listened to Lex's breathing slow as his lover drifted off to sleep. He held him through the night, grateful that they had found their way back to each other.

 

The end


End file.
